


totally platonic

by babyweis



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pillow Fights, Sharing a Bed, angst if you squint again, changki and joohyuk are there only if you squint, hoseok is deeply in denial, kihyun is hopelessly pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyweis/pseuds/babyweis
Summary: "Oh, you two," Minhyuk sing-songs, giddily leaning in and pinching Hoseok's cheeks as if he was a little kid. "I watch enough TV to know where this is going.""Can you just shut up for once," Kihyun grumbles.Or, Hoseok is definitely not going to his ex's wedding without a date, and Kihyun owes him one. It all just goes down from there real quick.





	totally platonic

**Author's Note:**

> a cup of Hey My Ex Is Getting Married And I Need A Date But I'm Single And You Are My Best Friend So Help Me out with a dash of Unfortunate Shower Events and a slice of Oh My God There Is Only One Bed And We Have To Share It coming right up

"Kihyunnie, I'm serious," Hoseok whines, reaching over the table to grasp at his friend's hands. The younger makes a face and pulls his hands free, wrapping his fingers around his cup of coffee instead.

"I know, and so am I. That's a terrible idea. I'm _not_ doing it, alright?" Kihyun says, bringing the coffee up to his lips and taking an exaggeratedly long sip of the hot drink. Hoseok frowns, watching how the huge lenses of Kihyun's glasses get all fogged up due to the warmth.

"It's just one day," he tries again, leaning on the table with his elbows. "We don't have to stay there for long. Let's just socialize and enjoy the good food."

Kihyun takes off his glasses to wipe them with his sleeves and gives Hoseok a sharp, pointed look. "I don't like socializing."

"But you like good food, and you like me," Hoseok points out, all too oblivious at the way Kihyun inhales sharply at his words, fumbling nervously with his glasses before putting them back on his face. "So _sure_ , you will help me out, right?"

"I would literally help you out with anything else but this," Kihyun says, taking another sip of his drink as if to avoid talking.

"Kihyunnie, one day! We don't need to look like one of those overly sweet, kissy couples - let's just hold hands or whatever," Hoseok reasons. "And we could stay the night at this really nice hotel nearby. They have the softest, most comfortable beds ever."

Kihyun's eyes soften, just for a little moment, but Hoseok sees it and takes it as a victory already, even though the doubting look still returns on the younger's face a moment later. "I'm just wondering," Kihyun starts, taking a spoon and swirling it on his cup, "Why are you so damn desperate to have someone to show off in there?"

Hoseok frowns again, dropping his gaze down at his own cup of coffee, untouched on the table. "Hyungwon is sure as hell going to introduce me as his ex, because he's an ass," he mutters. "Just imagine that. He's getting married, and his ex-boyfriend is all single and miserable. I'll be looking like a wimp."

"You _are_ a wimp."

"Wow, thanks," Hoseok grumbles, looking up at Kihyun again. "This _wimp_ still punched your jerk of an ex-boyfriend square in the face when he was being a douche, remind you. Won't you return the favor?"

Kihyun raises an eyebrow, but then his expression immediately softens again. He stares at Hoseok for a while, without saying a word and actually looking serious for a moment - but then the corner of his lips twitches. "Are you implying I should also punch this Hyungwon _square in the face?"_

"I'm _not_ ," Hoseok groans, leaning back on his chair. However, as annoyed as he is with his stubborn friend, he can't help but imagine the latter swinging his fist at Hyungwon's face. Though, he might be a little too short to properly even reach his neck. Hoseok grins at that, ignoring the questioning look on Kihyun's face.

It's better not to say it out loud if he doesn't want to end up being the one who Kihyun swings at.

"Back to the business," he says, clearing his throat as he gives Kihyun a demanding stare. "Can't you do it? For me?"

There's a sigh, and then long, depressing fifteen seconds of the cafe's clock ticking on the wall above their booth as Kihyun downs rest of his coffee, delicately placing the cup back on the table. He looks at Hoseok, blinking behind his glasses with the last, doubtful look on his face until he says, "I need a new suit and you'll be paying for it."

Hoseok knocks over his own coffee as he jumps up from his seat, reaching over the table to pull Kihyun into a bone-crushing hug.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Hoseok is sprawled all over Kihyun's couch, absentmindedly switching the channels on the TV as he waits for the owner of the apartment to change into his new suit. Instead of going into an actual, real store, Kihyun had insisted on ordering it online, because _hey, it's a lot cheaper than those bullshit tailor-made suits_. Hoseok had worried it would end up being the wrong size, but at least it had seemed quite fitting when Kihyun first opened the package.

Impatient to see if his money had gone to waste, he sits up on the couch, dropping the remote down next to himself. "You've been there _forever_ ," he exclaims towards the bathroom, sighing when Kihyun doesn't answer. "Doesn't it fit?"

"It's fine, just sit your ass down and hang on for a second," comes the reply. Hoseok is just about to tell him that he actually _is_ sitting down, when the doorbell rings.

"I'll go get it," he informs the younger, getting some kind of incoherent mumbling as a response. Skipping over the packaging of the suit that Kihyun left on the floor, Hoseok makes a beeline to the hall, opening the door without a second thought.

"Hey- Hoseok," Minhyuk stops on his tracks, actually stepping backwards and taking a short look at the other side of the door as if to check that he actually came to the right apartment. Hoseok raises an eyebrow, watching in amusement as the other swirls around to look at him again, sporting his usual smile on his face. "Hey, Hoseok!"

"Hey," Hoseok says, stepping back to let his friend get inside the apartment. He trusts Minhyuk enough to leave him alone in the hall to get rid of his shoes and jacket, making his way back to the living room and calling out to the bathroom,

"It's Minhyuk."

"Oh, god," is the only thing Kihyun says in response. Hoseok hides a smile before turning around to see Minhyuk waltzing in, almost tripping over the packaging.

"Woah, what's this?" He crouches down to examine the plastic wrapper, his gaze moving in between it and Hoseok, more questions following. "Why are you here, anyway? Where's Kihyun?"

"Why, can't I hang out with friends as well?" Hoseok asks, slumping down onto the couch. There's some kind of a cooking show playing on the TV. He shuts it off with the remote. "Kihyun's in the bathroom. He's trying out a new suit."

He looks down just in time to see Minhyuk forming an 'o' with his mouth, nodding to himself before climbing over the couch's armrest to sit next to Hoseok.  "A suit? What for?"

"He's going," Hoseok starts, completely interrupted with Kihyun himself finally opening the bathroom's door and stepping out. The suit he's wearing is pretty much the basic, all black with a white dress shirt underneath, a neat, silver bowtie tied at the collar, matching with the shade of Kihyun's hair.

It fits him. Hoseok might stare a little, but he completely brushes it off. It's totally normal to appreciate his friend's beauty once in a while.

"Well? Is it alright?" Kihyun asks with a demanding voice, understandably uncomfortable with both of his friends just sitting there and staring at him. Hoseok clears his throat and nods.

"You look good," he says, and totally doesn't notice the way Kihyun's cheeks heat up as he glances at Hoseok (actually, he does, but he just brushes it off, too).

"Would be even better without the glasses," says Minhyuk, always honest and straightforward, and Hoseok is so used to it he doesn't even sigh this time. "I mean, I still don't know where you are going, but Jooheon also always gets rid of his glasses if he wears a suit. He says he looks like an office worker otherwise."

"How am I supposed to _see_ ," Kihyun huffs, still not giving away where he is going even though Minhyuk obviously is deeply curious.

"Okay, so," Minhyuk starts, going in with that overdramatic voice of his, and Hoseok leans back and watches the exhange with an amused smile on his face. "Don't get too excited, but there's this amazing thing called - wait for it -  _contact lenses_."

Hoseok laughs. Kihyun doesn't, looking like he's ready to murder someone. He crosses his arms across his chest and glances over at Hoseok. "Why did you let him in?"

"Rude," Minhyuk calls out, slapping Hoseok's bicep as if he was in fault for whatever Kihyun says. "May I now know just where you are even going all dressed up?"

"Hoseok's ex-boyfriend's wedding," Kihyun says matter-of-factly, looking down as he focuses on straightening out his sleeves. Minhyuk nearly jumps beside Hoseok, peering at both of them with a suspicious look.

"Hyungwon's? Why are _you_ going?"

Kihyun seems to hesitate, glancing over to Hoseok again as if asking for assistance. Hoseok smiles softly before turning towards Minhyuk.

"I told you I need a date," he explains, grimacing internally at the scandalized expression on Minhyuk's face before adding, "We are like, _fake dating_ , obviously. I didn't actually ask him out."

Minhyuk keeps staring at him, tiny traces of a grin slowly appearing on his face, and Hoseok already regrets the fact that they told him anything at all.

"Oh, you two," Minhyuk sing-songs, giddily leaning in and pinching Hoseok's cheeks as if he was a little kid. "I watch enough TV to know where this is going."

"Can you just shut up for once," Kihyun grumbles from where he's still standing, occupied with his bowtie this time. "We are not some characters in your shitty shows."

"They're not shitty," Minhyuk protests, frowning as Hoseok raises an eyebrow at him. "Oh my god, you guys don't really get it! Fake dating _always_ ends up with the couple dating for real."

Hoseok barely manages to keep a straight face, breaking his eye contact with Minhyuk to look at Kihyun instead, only to see that the youngest has basically turned his back to both of them, still fiddling with his suit as if he hadn't even heard what Minhyuk said. Snorting, he looks back at Minhyuk.

"So, what now? Kihyun and I will end up dating?" He asks with a ridiculed expression, swatting at Minhyuk's arm. "Stop talking shit. Besides, I'm not even Kihyun's type at all."

He's expecting both of his friends to laugh and maybe for Kihyun to make some snarky joke at him, but the said man still stays silent, his back turned at them. Minhyuk has a bland expression on his face, glancing over at Kihyun before saying, "Yeah, you're totally not."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"I'm sorry sir," the young woman behind the counter says, shyly looking up at Hoseok. "We currently only have one room available, one with a single king-sized bed. It was reserved for tonight too, but the couple cancelled at the last minute. We can reserve it to you and your...friend, if that's okay."

"Oh," Hoseok sighs, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder before glancing behind himself at Kihyun, the younger male waiting with his own bag a few metres away. He then looks back at the lady, hesitating for a moment before nodding and pulling his credit card from his pocket. "We'll have it, thank you."

She flashes a smile at him, ringing the room for them and handing the key at him. They exhange a few words, and then Hoseok thanks her again before leaving the counter and walking up to Kihyun.

The latter pushes his glasses up his nose and looks at the single key on Hoseok's hand with a raised eyebrow. "What's up?"

"They only had one room," Hoseok says with a hushed voice, motioning with a nod at Kihyun to follow him to the elevator before explaining further. Kihyun frowns, but follows after him anyway, only questioning him again when they are alone in the elevator, heading to the fourth floor.

"All the rooms were reserved except for one," Hoseok says again, trying to appear unfazed at the doubting look on Kihyun's face. "It has one bed. A king-sized one. And a big bathroom."

Kihyun gapes, grabbing at Hoseok's sleeve and tugging it harshly. " _One_ bed? You know, this boyfriend-game is getting too far already."

"It's not like I had any choice, okay," Hoseok sighs, taking a hold of Kihyun's wrist and freeing his sleeve. "It's not that big of a deal. People sleep on the same bed with their friends all the time. I've even slept with Minhyuk."

Kihyun makes a face, hurrying out of the elevator as it stops at their floor. "I didn't need to know that," he says when Hoseok follows after him.

"Not like _that_ ," Hoseok huffs, considering taking Kihyun into a headlock and dragging him all the way to their room, but deciding against it a second later. He's not about to anger the younger man any more than necessary.

"Yeah, whatever," Kihyun says, rolling his eyes as Hoseok stops at the door of their room and unlocks it with the key. He slips inside right after, and Hoseok wouldn't have been that surprised if he had just slammed the door on his face. He doesn't, though, so Hoseok follows him with ease, closing the door behind himself instead.

Kihyun has already taken off his shoes, wandering further inside the room while struggling to carry his bag. It's almost the same size with his own body, Hoseok notes as he watches after the younger in amusement, almost forgetting to take off his own shoes.

These days, he's noticed that it's really endearing to watch Kihyun, basically no matter whatever he happens to be doing. He's not ready to deal with any of that right now though. And not any time soon, for that matter. Probably never, to be honest.

 _It's not a big deal, anyway_.

"We have two hours before the ceremony starts," he says, leaving his bags down next to the bed. It's truly huge - topped with at least seven or eight pillows and a fluffy blanket. He kind of feels like lying down onto it, and having absolutely no self-control, he actually does just that, enjoying the way the cushions embrace him softly.

Kihyun is standing by the glass doors that lead to the balcony, right on the other side of the bed. He has put his bag down by his feet, looking through the door at the city around them, blooming with spring. Adjusting his glasses, he turns around to look at Hoseok. "I'm still mad at you," he says.

"You don't look like it," Hoseok says, grinning up at him from where he's laying. It's true - he has seen Kihyun get actually mad, countless of times even if they've only known each other for less than two years. He knows when Kihyun is really mad, and when he's not. "You're bluffing."

"Well excuse me, sir," Kihyun huffs at him, standing by the bed with a few quick steps. "Do you need proof, or something?"

"Or something," Hoseok says. He only sees a glimpse of Kihyun's glare before the younger is attacking him with one of the soft pillows on the bed, mercilessly beating it at his body. Nearly shrieking in surprise - just nearly, not actually, god - Hoseok tries climbing away from him, but doesn't make it far enough to escape from his reach.

It's still far enough for him to grab another pillow, shielding himself with it, kind of hysterically laughing at the way Kihyun's attack just gets more violent, the younger climbing up on the bed as well.

He then stops for a moment, glowering at Hoseok as the latter peeks at him from behind his pillow.

"I'm going to _choke_ you, Shin Hoseok," Kihyun says breathlessly, sounding as if he's just run a mile even though he was just _beating Hoseok with a pillow._ The entire situation is just so ridiculous Hoseok ends up laughing again, lifting up the pillow to hide his face.

"Oh, _baby_ , that's so kinky," he says with a honey-drippling voice, "let's save that for the night, though."

Kihyun attacks him with two pillows this time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok was totally prepared for some kind of a bitter feeling to take over him during the brief ceremony, but somehow, he finds himself being pretty much at ease, even at the highlight when Hyungwon says, "I do", and kisses his new boyfriend - husband - in front of the crowd.

It's not that he still has feelings for Hyungwon, or anything. It's been almost two years since the two of them broke up - just a little longer than the time that Hoseok has known Kihyun - and it would be ridiculous to be pining after his ex after so long. However, Hyungwon still is exactly that, his ex, someone who Hoseok dated for three years, someone who Hoseok used to love, and it wouldn't have been that unexpected if he had been a little bitter to watch him marry another man.

Glad that he can now actually, confidently say that he's over their relationship, he stands up from his seat, bumping his elbow against Kihyun's as he claps along with the other quests. When he glances over at the younger, the latter flashes a smile at him, the smile lighting up his entire face, framed by his silky silver hair.

He had actually listened to Minhyuk's advice and left his glasses to their hotel room, wearing contact lenses instead. There's a very thin layer of eyeliner on his eyelids and a dash of highlighter on his cheekbones, and Hoseok thinks that if they didn't know each other, he would definitely want to bang him.

He probably would have done that back in the day when they first met, too, but that was when Hoseok was still moping over his breakup and Kihyun had a boyfriend.

"Stop staring at me," Kihyun speaks up all of a sudden, nudging Hoseok's arm. "It's creepy."

"Sorry, love," Hoseok says, the petname slipping out of his mouth so naturally he barely even realizes he actually said it. Kihyun gapes at him, reminding Hoseok of the time they were in that elevator in the hotel earlier, but doesn't say anything in return as people around them start moving, ready to leave the room. Glancing around, Hoseok realizes he completely missed the moment when the newlyweds walked back down the aisle to leave the place at first.

"It's crowded in here," he says to Kihyun over his shoulder as they start leaving the room, reaching back with his hand. There are probably close to ninety people in the room, and he's _not_ about to lose Kihyun in all that ruckus. "Take my hand."

Kihyun obviously hesitates, still not completely used to the fact that they're supposed to be a couple in here, but then some older man rushes past them, his bigger body colliding with Kihyun's and causing the latter to stumble, basically running into Hoseok's back. Hoseok grimaces, and instead of just holding Kihyun's hand, wraps an arm around the younger's shoulders and presses him against his side.

"Some people just don't know how to behave," he grunts as he pulls Kihyun along with him, completely missing the blush on his cheeks and only hearing the annoyed complaint of " _You stink, did you fucking bathe in that perfume?_ "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
It's already seven in the evening, an hour since the ceremony ended, and no one has yet approached them. Kihyun seems pretty satisfied with this, stuffing his face with the small pastries he found from the buffet, offering a few to Hoseok as well. Hoseok doesn't decline, and laughs along with Kihyun when he accidentally smears the sleeve of his suit with the whipped cream.

"I'll go get a napkin, wait here," Kihyun tells him, fleeing the scene with the speed of a lightning. He has always had this thing where he needs to clean everything right at that moment, organizing Hoseok's shoes whenever the older visits his house and immediately bringing the dishes to the washer after eating. Hoseok doesn't understand it, because he's kind of a messy person himself, but he guesses it's kind of cute. Kind of.

He's deep in his thoughts, staring at the white cream on his sleeve when someone pats his shoulder.

Immediately tensing up, he swirls around on his heels and meets a face that's somehow both unfamiliar and familiar at the same time. He stares at the young man for a good few seconds before making a sound that resembles a gasp and directing a smile at him.

"Hi, Changkyun."

"Hi," Hyungwon's cousin responds, a little nervously returning the smile. "I didn't know if you would remember me, but I figured it would be polite to come greet you."

Hoseok grins, bringing his hand up to rub at the back of his neck, but stopping halfway as he remembers the cream. "Of course I remember you," he says, slowly putting his hand down.

Changkyun eyes his hand with a raised eyebrow, until he probably spots the cream, his lips twitching into another, more genuine smile. "Had an accident?"

"You could say so," Hoseok laughs, keeping his arm in an awkward position so he won't get the cream anywhere else as he takes a glance around the hall. "My, uh, boyfriend went to get a napkin."

The word boyfriend feels somehow strange on his tongue now that he's talking to someone who's actually supposed to believe that that's who Kihyun is to him. It doesn't really feel uncomfortable or anything of that matter, though.

"Ah, I see," Changkyun says, looking Hoseok's body up and down before speaking up again. "I didn't know you are dating."

Hoseok isn't exactly sure how to respond to that, so he's very glad as he catches a familiar hue of silver approaching them in the middle of the crowd. Kihyun is almost half-running, and doesn't even seem to notice Changkyun when he arrives, too occupied with clasping Hoseok's hand and wiping furiously at his sleeve with a wet napkin.

"Whipped cream is so damn greasy, it's going to leave a stain if you don't wash it off right away," he rambles. Hoseok feels like he's a child being mentored by his mother. He glances over at Changkyun who's watching the two of them with an amused expression on his face, and nudges Kihyun's elbow with his other hand.

"What," Kihyun starts, but then he actually looks up and sees Changkyun, stopping in his tracks with a hint of embarrassment on his face. " _Oh_ , uh, hi?"

"Hi," Changkyun says, the smile he directs at Kihyun so wide that it looks like it's going to cut his face in half. Hoseok watches the exchange in doubt - he doesn't remember Changkyun smiling like that very often in those times that they've met each other. "I'm Changkyun. Hyungwon's cousin. And you're Hoseok's boyfriend, I assume?"

Kihyun glances at Hoseok before returning the smile, reaching over to shake Changkyun's hand, with his other hand still holding the napkin. "Yeah. My name is Kihyun."

"Kihyun," Changkyun repeats. Hoseok stares at the way he shakes Kihyun's hand, firm and _long_ , suddenly carrying himself with a whole different aura than what he had when he came to speak to Hoseok. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Kihyun says, his hand leaving Changkyun's and latching itself back on Hoseok's arm instead. He glances down at Hoseok's sleeve, wiping at it with the napkin a few more times before squeezing it into a ball. "I should take this to the trash," he says then, already ready to go, when Changkyun steps closer to them.

"I can take it there," he says, so fast Hoseok barely catches what he's saying. "I'm going to the restroom, anyway."

"Well," Kihyun says, warily offering the used napkin at the younger boy, letting him take it from his grasp. "Thank you."

"No problem," Changkyun says, and, god, there he goes with the million dollar smile again. Hoseok kind of wants to wipe it off his face. He watches how Kihyun returns the smile, again, and then Changkyun swirls around, passing by Hoseok's other side as he goes. "Your boyfriend is cute," he whispers, and then he's gone, all swallowed by the crowd.

Hoseok frowns and almost unconsciously clasps Kihyun's hand into his own, pulling the younger closer to him. "Who actually even says stuff like that," he huffs, ignoring the way Kihyun looks up at him with his brows knitted. There's a displeasing feeling somewhere deep inside his stomach, clawing at him and making him feel uneasy.

It's somehow a familiar feeling, from the times Hoseok used to date Hyungwon, and from the times Hoseok dated other people than Hyungwon, but he pretends it's not, because he's still not ready to deal with any of that crap right now.

"Hoseok," Kihyun calls his name, softly, but Hoseok only gets go glance his way when there is another, much louder and much more demanding voice calling for him. He _knows_ that voice.

Yeah, here they go.

Hyungwon is dressed in all white, contrasting his dark, styled hair. He looks beautiful, as usual, glowing underneath the lights of the hall. His husband is right behind him, wearing all black. They look good together.

"Thank you for coming," Hyungwon says as he reaches them, flashing a smile towards Hoseok.

"Of course," Hoseok says, gripping Kihyun's hand a little tighter. "Congratulations, by the way."

Hyungwon thanks him again, the wide smile still on his face as he holds onto his groom's arm and pulls him closer. "You two haven't met yet - this is Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo, this is Hoseok. My ex."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hyunwoo says politely, but doesn't offer a handshake. Hoseok doesn't either, but smiles at him, anyway.

"You too," he says, and right after that, Hyungwon clasps his hands together, grinning at both of them.

"I'm glad you two finally met," he says, and then he directs his gaze to the right side of Hoseok, gesturing there with his hand. "And who is this?"

"Right," Hoseok breathes out, wrapping an arm around Kihyun while trying to look as natural as possible. "This is Kihyun. He's- we are dating, actually."

Kihyun nods his greetings at the newlyweds, and Hyunwoo returns it, while Hyungwon just continues staring, raising an eyebrow at them. "How nice," he says, but his tone and face don't really match his words. "How long have you two been together?"

Hoseok lets his mind work quick, glancing quickly at Kihyun before going, "Just a few months. We've known each other a bit longer, though. Minhyuk introduced us."

"Really? Ah, he's still playing a matchmaker, I see. Great that it worked out for you two, though," Hyungwon says, still looking at the two of them as if he was suspicious - but maybe it's just Hoseok's nervous mind playing tricks on him.

"You two look good together," Hyunwoo speaks up, and Hoseok actually needs to take a moment to hide his surprised expression.

"Thank you," he says, exactly at the same time with Kihyun. They look at each other in surprise, and then laugh, Kihyun letting go of Hoseok's hand to hold onto his arm with both of his hands instead, hugging it loosely.

For a short moment, Hoseok forgets that they aren't actually dating.

Kihyun looks pretty, pressed against his side like that, smiling at him with his eyes twinkling.

Someone clears their throat, and Hoseok tries to fight the bitter feeling of disappointment as he breaks the eye contact between him and Kihyun and looks at Hyungwon and Hyunwoo instead. The former is looking straight at him, an eyebrow raised with his hand on Hyunwoo's shoulder.

"We probably need to go," he says, glancing at his husband before looking at Hoseok again. "It was nice to see you. Please, enjoy the party, you are welcome to stay for as long as you want."

"Thank you," Hoseok says, reaching his free hand towards his occupied arm, placing it on top of one of Kihyun's. "But we won't probably be staying for very long. It's been a long day. I- _we_ wish the best for your marriage, though."

Hyungwon thanks him again, and so does Hyunwoo, and after brief goodbyes the married couple leaves the scene, their tall frames getting swallowed by the crowd similarly like Changkyun just a moment ago.

"It seems to me," Kihyun suddenly speaks up, urging Hoseok to look at him again, "that Hyungwon is the one who hasn't really moved on from you two."

Taken aback, Hoseok blinks at him, glancing around them and lowering his voice, "What do you mean? He literally got married today."

"Oh, _nothing_ , you blind dumbass."

" _Hey_."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"It wasn't so bad, was it?" Hoseok asks teasingly, locking the hotel room after himself. Kihyun gives him the look over his shoulder, crouching down to take off his shoes.

"I mean, whatever," the younger says, neatly placing his shoes on the shoerack before stepping away from the hall. "There was good food, and we didn't really have to socialize. Your ex is kind of a creep, though."

"So is yours," Hoseok says, and Kihyun shrugs his shoulders, muttering a low _can't really argue with that_. He smiles a little and walks further into the room after Kihyun, similar to the way they first arrived in the hotel.

It's fifteen minutes 'til ten, and already pitch dark outside. The lights of the room are nicely dimmed down, reminding Hoseok of the way his mother used to dim the lights at evenings when he still lived with his parents. He should visit them, some day.

"I'm going to take a shower," Kihyun informs him, already at the bathroom's door with a white, fluffy towel. Hoseok nods at him, getting rid of his jacket as he sits down onto the bed.

"Don't take too long. I'm in need of one, too."

"Uh, sorry, I'll be there for an entire _hour_ ," Kihyun says as he steps to the bathroom, glancing at Hoseok over his shoulder while making a face before he shuts the door after himself.

"That would be nothing new," Hoseok calls after him. There is no verbal response, but he can imagine Kihyun flipping his middle finger at the door. Grinning at himself, he lies down onto the bed, closing his eyes and relaxing. He hadn't lied when he'd told Hyungwon that it's been a long day.

It couldn't be more than ten minutes, and he's already on the verge of falling asleep - until there's a click and then the bathroom door slides open. Startled at the noise, he sits up on the bed, rubbing his eyes as he looks up at Kihyun.

He definitely does not ogle at the said man, even though he's only wearing a towel around his waist, thin with some nice, lean muscles.

And he's blushing. Of course he is.

"Hoseok," he says, even though he probably has noticed that he's got the said man's full attention already. "There's- I've got. A thing. A problem."

Hoseok stares at him, his mind running wild at whatever problem Kihyun possibly could have with only the towel around his waist _, in the shower_. He inhales sharply, pulling himself together - he always starts losing his self-control completely at this hour - and gets up from the bed. "What is it?"

"Don't laugh," Kihyun tells him, and Hoseok raises an eyebrow, but nods anyways.

"I won't."

"That was a promise," Kihyun says. Then he leans against the doorframe, his hands grasping at his towel as if he was afraid it's going to fall off his hips. He still hesitates for a moment, looking away from Hoseok in embarrassment before he says, "I don't know how the shower works."

Hoseok has to bite on the inside of his cheek with an actual force to stop himself from laughing out loud. Because come on, he promised, and he _never_ breaks his promises - but god, Kihyun is still blushing, trying to hide his face from Hoseok, and he's seriously asking him to help him _with a damn hotel room shower._

Clearing his throat, Hoseok shrugs his shoulders and walks closer to the bathroom. "Alright. Let me take a look."

Kihyun opens the door a little wider, and then escapes from the doorway further inside the bathroom. Hoseok follows after him and tries not to think of the fact that this whole situation just looks like a horribly bad beginning of a porn movie.

Kihyun stands almost in the furthest corner away from the shower, his arms crossed across his chest as if to protect himself from showing any more skin than necessary. Hoseok glances at him and almost breaks into a smile, but fortunately just almost.

He pushes the curtain of the shower to the side and leans closer, staring at the system with his brows knitted together. There are three different handles, and nothing that would tell what happens from any of them. He decides to try his luck and grasps at the one in the far left, carefully twisting it. Nothing.

He hears Kihyun move closer to him, probably to properly see what he's doing. He glances at the younger over his shoulder at the same moment as he grasps at the handle in the middle.

There are three things happening at once. One, Kihyun's towel actually slips down from his hips, _just in time_ for Hoseok to see. Two, Hoseok accidentally twists the handle way too fast and far, too occupied by staring at Kihyun in shock. Three, the handle he happens to be clasping is the right one, and there is cold water splashing down at him with full force.

Wordlessly gasping for air, Hoseok jumps to the side, twisting the handle into another direction to switch off the shower. He's drippling wet, his clothes sticking onto his skin, leaning against the wall for support.

When he looks over at Kihyun, he finds the younger one kneeling down on the floor, the towel wrapped around him like a cocoon and his jaw literally hanging open in shock. It's hard to tell which one of them was more startled.

Kihyun looks at him, returning his stare as he grips tighter onto his towel and slowly shuts his mouth. He's the one whose lips start twitching first, so Hoseok blames it all on him when he bursts out laughing, grasping at his stomach with one hand and at the slippery wall with the other.

"Why are you _laughing_ ," Kihyun cries out, but it's obvious that he's trying to hold back his laughter, too. Unable to calm down, Hoseok turns his back to him and presses his forehead against the shower's wall, hysterically cackling.

"God, you're so annoying," Kihyun says, but his voice cracks in the middle of the sentence, causing Hoseok only to laugh more, sucking in deep breaths in between to keep himself from dying. When he glances over at Kihyun, the latter has a hand pressed against his forehead, shoulders shaking in mute laughter as he avoids Hoseok's gaze.

Hoseok actually calms down for a second, breathing heavily as he stares at Kihyun's crinkled eyes and flushed cheeks.

In a completely platonic way, of course.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Drag your huge ass away from me, I'm going to fall off."

"Sorry, am I supposed to make my muscles shrink into nothing for the night?"

"Shut up, there's plenty of space in your other side, just move over."

Hoseok sighs theatrically, making sure that Kihyun can hear it before rolling over onto his back, his other arm basically hanging off the edge of the bed. "Great," he complains, trying to squeeze himself into a smaller space, "Now _I'm_ going to fall off."

"Blame it on your stupid muscles."

"Well these stupid muscles-"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear whatever it is you are going to say."

Hoseok frowns and turns his head towards where Kihyun is laying, making a face at him despite the fact that it's dark in the room and the younger has his back turned towards him.

It's funny how the bed had seemed so huge earlier during the day, but now that they're actually supposed to sleep on it, it feels way too small. Maybe it was the cushions. Or the fact that Kihyun demands to have several inches of free space in between them combined with the fact that Hoseok is very well-built. Hoseok can't do nothing about that, though, so the one who should give in a little is Kihyun.

"You're acting like a straight dude who thinks that touching another dude is going to turn him gay," he tells Kihyun.

There's a few seconds of the sound of the sheets shuffling and then a pillow slammed on Hoseok's face. He groans, grabbing the pillow firmly before Kihyun can pull it away and hugging it against his chest instead.

"I'll keep this to myself," he says, grinning to himself as he feels Kihyun trying to pull at the pillow.

"Hoseok," Kihyun says, a warning evident in his voice, and Hoseok almost actually lets go because no one messes with Kihyun when he uses that voice. Except him, apparently, since he does not let go of the pillow, instead holding onto it tighter.

"You must have a death wish," Kihyun growls, and then he's suddenly pressed against Hoseok's side, pulling the older's pillow away from under his head and slamming it onto his face instead.

"No need to be-," Hoseok breathes out as the pillow meets his face again, "so _violent_."

"I'm sorry, have you met me?" Kihyun asks, his voice alarmingly close to Hoseok's face. Hoseok moves his head to the side, bumping his chin against something that's probably Kihyun's forehead.

_Wow, they really are close._

It takes a short moment for him to realize that Kihyun has completely freezed in place, only short puffs of air meeting Hoseok's shoulder. He raises an eyebrow, but then decides to take that as an opportunity. Shoving the pillows to the side, he grasps at Kihyun's arms in the dark and then flips the younger to his back, climbing on top of him and grinning in victory.

He can somehow make out Kihyun's features in the dark, his lips and eyes, and his hair sprawled on his face and the sheets like a silver halo. Kihyun is staring up at him, and Hoseok realizes, a little late, that their position has kind of crossed the boundaries of a friendly playfight. However, to keep the situation from becoming awkward, he keeps the grin plastered on his face, tilting his head.

"What's up?" he teases, looking down at Kihyun. "Cat got your tongue?"

Even in the dark, he can see Kihyun frowning at him, sharp eyes staring right back at him.

"You're close," Kihyun says.

Hoseok raises an eyebrow. "Yeah," he says slowly, "I figured."

Kihyun sighs, and then breaks their eye contact, turning his head to the side. Hoseok is left staring at his neck and jawline.

"Perhaps," Kihyun starts, his voice so quiet Hoseok can barely hear him, "Perhaps you shouldn't, you know, be that close."

"Why?" Hoseok asks, about to crack another joke of Kihyun acting like a straight dude, but then he hears Kihyun taking in a shaky breath and he fortunately realizes that it's probably not the time for that. "Hey," he says instead, gently coaxing the younger, "Kihyunnie. Tell me what's wrong."

Kihyun glances up at him, biting onto his lower lip; something he always does when his nerves are on the edge. He looks nervous, afraid, and Hoseok feels a pang inside his chest. It's been a while since he saw Kihyun like this.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Kihyun breathes out, still avoiding looking straight at Hoseok.

Hoseok has a feeling, something that tugs at him at the back of his mind, but he tells Kihyun, "No, I don't."

Kihyun is quiet after that, rapidly blinking as he turns his head to the side once again. Hoseok watches him in the darkness of the room, letting him take all the time he needs.

"Hoseok," Kihyun finally whispers after long minutes of silence. His eyes are closed, and Hoseok can feel his hands trembling under his hold. "Hoseok, fuck, I _love_ you, you fucking idiot."

Hoseok nearly stops breathing, his body and mind completely malfunctioning as he tries to register Kihyun's words, his hold on Kihyun's wrists slipping as he tries to think, but all of his thoughts are jumbled together in a whole big mess, and he feels like he's about to black out.

The man responsible for his current state finally looks up at him again. He looks like he's crying. "Please don't hate me," he says, completely freeing his hands from Hoseok's hold and gently lifting them up to his face, warmly pressed against his cheeks. "I just, god, please, I'm sorry, I-"

Hoseok kisses him.

It's not a deep kiss, no tongue, no anything. He just presses his lips against Kihyun's, closing his eyes and staying there until he feels Kihyun relaxing, his hand softly pressing against Hoseok's cheeks.

It's a good feeling, kissing Kihyun. It's one of those moments when he just lets everything go and focuses on the moment, all of his senses open to take in everything, everything, all of Kihyun, his touch, his scent, his taste-

There's some kind of newfound, pure excitement to it, and his brain just switches everything off and all he can think of is Kihyun.

When he pulls away, Kihyun is looking up at him with his eyes wide open, heavily breathing as he holds onto Hoseok, and Hoseok finally lets himself to fully marvel at how beautiful he is.

"I think," he whispers, leaning closer to Kihyun until their noses are brushing, his lips trembling as he speaks, because he's been running away from this moment for so long in the fear that it's going to fuck up everything up, but now he knows that it won't. "I love you, too."

There's a silent, painfully long moment of them just staring at each other, but then Kihyun smiles, and Hoseok swears it's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
